Young Men Together Again
by annmabonaga
Summary: Warning: SLASH Cobb is back at home but filled with longing for Saito, so he gives him a call to come over to his house...


Saito had been expecting Cobb's phone call. Except it was a little sooner than expected- a day after Cobb returning home. So it was little surprise to him when he felt his sleek black phone vibrate in his pocket, and the word 'Dom' flashed at him when he picked it up. He wasn't sure, however, if the tingling he felt rush up his arm and his body came from the phone vibrating somehow or from simply seeing Cobb's name on his phone.

'Hello?' His deep voice was resonant in the hotel suite and he was scared it would give away his longing. 'Hello, Saito.' Cobb's voice was familiar to Saito's ears, but slightly clearer and warmer. He was very glad to notice this. 'How have you been?' 'Great. Philippa and James are delighted to see me again. Adorable kids.' Saito smiled a little. 'I'm glad to hear. And I presume it is nice just to be back at home.' 'Yes.' But it's not as great without you, Saito, Cobb thought. 'I'm very glad you seem fine, Cobb.'

'I-I just wanted to say thank you, Saito.' Cobb said quietly. Saito softened. 'A deal is a deal. And it was nothing, anyway. It was… also my personal wish that you return home without being caught.' Cobb blushed happily. He spluttered out his next words. 'Like to come visit?' Saito widened his eyes. He chuckled with genuine pleasure. 'Sure. I would love to. Tomorrow?' 'Okay. Your address?' Cobb told him his address. 'See you.'

Saito hung up and slowly formed a smile. He could not wait to see Cobb. It was all he could do not to get on a limousine and speed to Cobb's place now. He sat down, reclined on his luxurious chair and phoned his assistant to arrange their meeting tomorrow. 'I may or may not come back.' Saito chuckled to himself, much to his assistant's confusion.

*~*~*~*~*~*  
>'Hello?' 'Saito?' 'I should be there in ten or so minutes.' Cobb felt a rush of excitement. 'My children are very excited to meet you.' What he really wanted to say was that he himself couldn't wait to see Saito, but he was too embarrassed.<p>

'Ah. I love children. Who have you told your children I am?' Saito leaned back in his leather seat, next to his driver, and chuckled. 'I told my kids you're... a special colleague of mine.' Saito grinned. 'A special colleague, indeed. Well then, see you there, Dom.' He hung up quickly, slightly embarrassed that he had accidentally called Cobb what he usually called him in his mind.

Cobb was so surprised Saito called him by his first name. He blushed slightly and felt his heart pounding quickly. What... Was he experiencing love again? For... Saito?

'Dad!' His thoughts were interrupted as James and Phillipa's faces stared up into his. 'What is it?' 'What's your colleague's name?' 'Saito. You call him Mr Saito, okay?' Phillipa smiled. 'Is Mr Saito important?' Cobb slowly smiled. 'Mm hmm. He is a very, very wealthy businessman.' James then asked, 'But is he important to you?' Cobb looked at his children for a little and smiled softly. 'He is very important to me. So you be good to him, okay?' He patted his children's heads.

The doorbell rang. When he opened the door, he took in a deep breath, for Saito looked spectacular. He had on a very expensive-looking suit with a bright red tie and an intense gaze that set him on fire. 'What is it, Cobb-san?' He cocked an eyebrow up cheekily at Cobb and grinned.

'Nothing. Saito, please come in.' James and Phillipa rushed up to Saito with sparkling eyes. 'Mr Saito!' 'Ah, hello, little ones! You must be James and Phillipa.' Saito smiled at the children and patted their heads. 'Nice to meet you.' Cobb could see how good Saito was with children from the way his kids were beaming at the man. 'Dad said you're really important for him!' shouted James. Saito glanced at Cobb and winked. 'Oh did he really? He is important to me too.' Cobb looked away, embarrassed but happy.

Cobb's mother-in-law appeared from behind. 'Mr Saito?' Her gaze was disapproving and wary. 'Nice to meet you, was it Marie?' 'Nice to meet you too. I am Marie.' 'So you were the one who hired him for this so-called inception, I understand?' Mia gave him a cold stare. 'Please, not in front of the kids.' Cobb said, and gave her a hard look. Things hadn't been so wonderful with Marie since coming back, though he had expected she would be happy because he would not have to take part in illegal jobs anymore and could take care of the children. She still didn't seem to forgive him.

Saito broke the tension by asking, 'Would you show me around the house, Cobb?' Cobb gladly accepted. The children had lost interest and went to their room to play a little.

They walked through the corridor, Cobb in front and giving a brief description of each room. 'Dom.' Cobb suddenly felt Saito's warm breath on his neck and a shiver ran down his spine. 'What is it?' 'What are you planning for your future?' Cobb coughed. 'Uh... To be honest, I haven't made any plans.' Saito smiled, still right behind Cobb and breathing on his neck. 'But I remember…did you not say in the dream, come back, so we can be young men together again…?'

Cobb shivered again, though it wasn't cold at all. 'I did.'

'Together.' Saito smiled slightly shyly.

Cobb took in a deep breath. 'Yes, together, Mr. Saito.'

Suddenly, Saito pushed him against the wall and leant in, whispering in his ear still.

'You are very lonely, are you not?'

Cobb stared up at Saito, wide-eyed and trembling.

'I am, Saito…' he whispered.

'And you are still guilty… I can see it in your eyes.'

Cobb nodded slowly.

'Don't be, Dom.'

Cobb took at Saito, taking in his cologne and his intense gaze. He was so handsome, so gentle and so fierce at the same time. He longed for him to fill in his loneliness, assure him that he wasn't guilty…

'I love you.' Saito whispered.

For a second, Cobb thought he was dreaming. Saito would never…

But the embarrassed blush that came to Saito's cheeks told Cobb it was real. Presently, Cobb took a deep breath.

'I love you too.'

Saito blinked a little, embarrassed but joyful, then smiled affectionately and stepped back.

'You know…uh…' Saito coughed and fidgeted a little. 'I thought I might settle down here, so I can be close to you. You know, stop travelling around the world and.'

Cobb widened his eyes. 'You mean, settle down here in Los Angeles?'

Saito nodded and smiled a little. 'In fact, I was thinking of settling down in the house next to yours. The one that's on sale right now.'

Cobb widened his eyes even more. 'But… For a very wealthy man like you, it's hardly luxurious!'

Saito put a hand over Cobb's mouth. 'It would be my greatest luxury to live so close to you and see you so often.'

Cobb reddened, a little smile forming.

'Of course, I won't if you don't want me to, though.' Saito flashed Cobb a slightly cheeky grin.

'I do want you to.' Cobb grinned happily. 'I think you're the only person who can make me truly happy again.'

Saito chuckled. 'Oh, Dom…'

He placed both hands on Cobb's cheeks and gave him a soft kiss.


End file.
